Starved
by PipPepperPips
Summary: Red Starved from Marceline's point of view. Bubbline / Sugarless gum


**A/N:**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling or whatever, I'll upload a edited version tomorrow. I just wanted to get this up in honor of Red Starved haha**

* * *

Hollow needlepoint pricks rang through her body like waves crashing into her insides, swelling and twisting. Marceline was hungry. No, not just hungry ravenous. The quiet murmuring of the two others was impossible to ignore, its whisper was driving her insane and tickling her itching guts. Any attempt at self-control was gone now. She slipped easily from the previously skin tight ropes wrapped from her torso down to her hips in result of her dramatically reduced bodily state. Collar bones jetted out in an almost unnatural manner as black locks fell limply against her paling skin. Her face and body were warped into ghastly bat like features because of her ravenousness body. The yellow dog busied himself with the human and the large useless emerald as she ascended into the sandy ceilings towering caverns. Finn the human noticed her movements immediately and his brother Jake clung to him stammering and trembling. If only Jake had know that the terror he had been blatantly exhibiting only drew her further into her feral haze. Drooling her eyes narrowed into jade slits focusing on the red chattering mouths of both the golden dog and the blue clothed boy. She was going to drain them both of their warm, syrupy blood just like she used to- no, this was not her. These were her friends- weren't they? Long pointed claw like nails dug into two stalactites hanging on either side of her now gaunt, starving body.

"No we gotta go!" the golden dog shrieked pushing the boy toward the only dead end exit,

"Go where Jake? I gotta suck out your insides first, right? Ahaha!" She found her voice cracking and mind clouded in frenzied instinct.

Both the boys voices grew more frightened as they babbled incoherently. Finn throwing up his forearm and Jake clinging tighter around the teen's front braced for an attack they were sure was soon to come.

"Time to eat," Marceline's hissed as her tongue fell from her mouth savoring the scent of dread and quickly pulsing lifeblood in the still cavity air.

Feeling a slight tremble grow into a strong vibrating shake from the stone ceilings the demented vampire raised her face to glare at the quaking rock.

"Huh? What the-?" she cracked, her voice falling as the ceiling erupted open in a stream of blistering, liquid lava and a colossal, living-mechanical worm.

Flying swiftly away from the scorching heat of the magma the manic female crawled down from splitting gravel walls to observe her prey. Watching from the glowing orange shadows of the near by stalagmites, her body groaned in protest. Her bones ached in a deep involuntary want as her stomach continued to fold in on itself, she needed to feed. She slunk forward on all fours toward the boy and his dog who now stood next to the massive, white worm. Her intention was to snatch away the irritating mutt and quickly quench her burning thirst, but this plot was promptly abandoned upon reaching the worms side.

Faintly a familiar intoxicatingly sugary scent filled her mouth and bat snout as her pupils tapered into fine slits. She viewed a woman who stood behind a thick shield of tangerine-red glass and as it lifted a heavy aroma of sweet pink wafted into the vampire's nostrils and open panting mouth. Marceline knew this candy girls taste well. She had, had Bonnibel many times before this, but still was un-immune to its sugary subtlety. Her dark hair stood on end as her body strained into a tense halt, she could not do this in front of Finn and Jake. The undead monarchs hungry longing stemmed down into her core seeming to change entirely into more then just a famished fervency, but into something more animalistic. Choosing to lose herself completely before these other "instincts" could kick in, her green eyes stalked her pink preys movements as she swayed lifting her hands and opening her mouth in soundless conversation. Her body appeared softly curved with a decent sized swell gracing her chest and backside. Insides tingling the vampire moved forward at first slowly before pouncing swiftly and suddenly upon her candy prey. Wrapping clawed fingers around and into Bubblegum's gummy hair she bit harshly into her scalp. Screaming in pained surprise the princess threw her arms into the air and began thrashing about. This action only fueled the vampire's nature causing the pair to topple from a sitting position onto the living-vehicles seat. Roughly pinning her princess down with one elbow she moved to feed from a more appropriate spot. Piecing through dense rosy hair her elongated canines found their target, the vampire had a weak spot for necks even in this state. Marceline's driven mouth was met with syrupy warmth as she sucked on the punctured skin. As she drank the red from her prey her eyes shot up defensively causing the two boys to shriek and cover their eyes in terror. The dark haired females features softened evaporating back to their normal appearances while her body filled its cravings. She knew she had taken far too much from her lover, but still had some trouble pulling her self off of the princess. Kissing the princess's neck hurriedly in apology, the grey-skinned women sat up taking a deep drawn out breath. She still desired something (being more intimate in nature), but for now could mange herself.

"Woof…" Marceline sighed sitting up and snaking her arm around the now withered, white girl, "Thanks Bonnie. That's enough low grade red to get me home at least."

Judging from Bubblegum's displeased expression she would be in trouble for that remark later, but for now it was a good cover. It would appear odd if she seemed to enjoy feeding off of her "close" friend and besides it was partly true. Marceline was still starving. Let's just say the best pink could be found in other, less visible areas of the princess's body.


End file.
